The invention relates to a display device comprising a first substrate having at least one transparent, first picture electrode of a first material, a second substrate having at least one second picture electrode of a second material which, jointly with the picture electrode on the first substrate and an intermediate opto-electronic material, defines a pixel, and means for supplying electric voltages to the picture electrodes.
The invention also relates to a display device comprising a first substrate having at least one transparent, first picture electrode of a first material, a second substrate having a channel plate coated with a dielectric layer, in which a channel provided with channel electrodes, jointly with the picture electrode on the first substrate and an intermediate opto-electronic material, defines a pixel, and means for driving the pixel.
Display devices of this type are generally known and usually comprise a large number of pixels. The first type comprises, for example, LCDs, both of the active and the passive type; the second type comprises plasma-addressed liquid crystal display devices referred to as PALC displays.
Notably when the second picture electrode is reflective, the drive of these display devices appears to be sensitive to the alternating supply of positive and negative voltages across the pixels. This becomes manifest as, for example, flicker. In a picture period, in which a positive voltage is written, the same picture information leads to a different voltage across the pixel than in the subsequent picture period in which a negative voltage is written. At a frame frequency of, for example 60 Hz, this leads to a flicker frequency of 30 Hz, which is clearly noticeable in the picture. The display devices also often suffer from image retention. In this application, reflecting picture electrodes are also understood to mean partially reflecting, semitransparent electrodes as are used in transflective display devices.